A system for off-line programming of multiple interacting robots is disclosed. The off-line program code can be verified in a computer simulation and downloaded for controlling multiple interacting robots.
Robots are flexible, precise, cost-effective and are well adapted to perform complex task sequences in a manufacturing environment. But there are many jobs that are too complex for a single robot. Extra robots can be used to alleviate some of these manufacturing issues.
The state of the art in manufacturing does not address verification, through simulation, that simultaneous robotic movements are properly coordinated to, for example, ensure that paths of multiple robots which interact with one another do not collide. Programming and coordinating several robotic movements simultaneously and efficiently can be a significant challenge.